


Enhypen x harry potter (i’ll change the title later on, you can leave requests)

by Lileta7



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lileta7/pseuds/Lileta7
Summary: Sunghoon was a normal ten year old.He had a mother, a father and a little sister whom he had a great relationship with.He went to Seul’s primary school and he practiced the sport he liked the most, ice skating.But one day it all changed when in his eleventh birthday he recieved a letter saying he was accepted in Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry.
Kudos: 5





	Enhypen x harry potter (i’ll change the title later on, you can leave requests)

_ 8 June 2013: _ (Sorry I had to change his birthday date for the story)

It was Sunghoon’s eleventh birthday when it all started.

Firstly, he was woken up to go to school by his mother like always, she wished him a happy birthday, like the rest of his family when he got down to get breakfast. 

Then he went to school where more people wished him a happy birthday, he was quite popular because of his looks and talent even at this young age.

All classes passed quickly for him and before he knew it the bell rang signalling the end of the school day. He literally ran home because he knew his family would be waiting him with a delicious chocolate cake and presents.

He opened his house’s door but it was all dark so he swiched the light on, at that moment his family got out of the kichen with the cake on their hands singing the birthday song to him.

He had tears in his eyes, he really loved his family.

He made a wish and blew the candles, after that, they ate the cake and he opened his presents.

It was almost bedtime when a card slipped past the entrance door.

Sunghoon and his sister ran to get the card like they always did, they were really competitive with each other.

Sunghoon arrived first since he was seatting closer to the door.

He opened the card and read it out loud.

_ Mister Sunghoon Park _

_ 1st floor, Park house _

_ 4 Anyangcheon road _

_ Seoul, South Corea _

_ Dear Mister Park, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry. _

_ Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_ Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Shin Ryujin _

“Mom, what does this mean?”

“I don’t know sweathert, I don’t know...”

“There’s something more inside, mom, could you read it?”

His mother grabbed the letter and read it

_ UNIFORM _

_ First-years will require: _

  1. _Three sets of plain work robes (black)_
  2. _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_
  3. _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_
  4. _One winter cloak (black with silverfastenings)_



_ Please note that all pupil’s clothes should carry name tags. _

_ SET BOOKS _

_ All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

  1. _The standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshhawk_
  2. _A History of magic by Bathilda Bagshot_
  3. _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffing_
  4. _A Beginner’s guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Swich_
  5. _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_
  6. _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_
  7. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_
  8. _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_



_ OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_ 1 wand _

_ 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_ 1 set glass or crystal phials _

_ 1 telescope _

_ 1 set brass scales _

_ Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad _

_ PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS _

_ For muggles families (non-magical) like you, you will get a visit from one of the profesors the 20th of July for an explanation and a guide for how to proceed. _

Sunghoon was left really confused but he wasn’t the only one, his family had the same shocked face as him.

_20th July 2013_ :

Today was the day of the guide. Nothing extraordinary happened except for a few magical accidents like the one time where an older girl was bullying Sunghoon’s sister. Sungoon just happened to be passing by when he saw the scene. 

The girl magicaly ended up on the school’s roof and the Parks with a shocked face and detention for a week.

There was a knock at the door, Sunghoon who was in the living room opened it.

At the other side there was a boy in his 30s with slanted eyes wearing all black.

To say Sunghoon was scared was an understatement but he let him in anyways.

“Where are your parents kid?”

“At work... they will come in half an hour”

“Okey”

They sat on the sofa awkwardly untill Sunghoon’s parents arrived.

The guest stood up.

“Hello mister and misses Park, I’m Min Yoongi, a profesor from Hogwarts. Today I’ll be giving you all the information needed for your son to attend our school, any questions before we start?”

“N-no...” Sunghoon’s mother responded, clearly intimidated by the man’s presence “please sit down while your stance here, Sunghoon will be preparing some tea, will you sweety?”

“Yes...” he went to the kitchen.

“Okey, so firstly, your kid has magical habilities, that’s why he was accepted in this school since birth”

“W-what?” The woman said shocked by the statement.

“Hasn’t anything weird you can’t explain happened recently?”

“Yes b-but that can always happen, right?” The man sighed

“Why are you muggles so complicated?” He muttered under his breath.

“Well, the schooling period will be lasting seven years, every summer he will return and for christmast it is not obligatory but he can too”

“Wait, he will be staying there?!”

“Yes”

“And what about his skating career, his friends, the family, the neighbours?!”

“For his skating, he will have to quit it and the others, just invent a belivable excuse. Okey, now for the materials, you can buy them at diagonal alley, in here it is explained” he passed an old looking letter to the lady.

At that moment Sunghoon returned with the tea, left it on the table and sat down besides his mother.

“Thank you sweetheart”

“So, what I was saying, in the letter you can find how to arrive to diagonal alley and plataform 9 3/4, where there will be the train to go to Hogwarts”

“But there isn’t any plataform 9 3/4 in the station”

“There is, just follow the instructions on the paper I just gave to you”

“Okay so now for you kid, once at the school you will be sorted into houses, there are four based on your personality: Griffindor for the corageous, Slytherin for the ambitious, Huffelpuff for the humble and Ravenclaw for the smart” Sunghoon nodded at that

“Those are whom you will share a dorm with and acumulate points for the best house prize at the end of the year”

“In the school you will learn to control your magical habilities and when to use them”

“Is that all?”

“Yes, thank you for your attention and see you at school kid” He suddenly disapeared into thin air

“W-what just happened?” The young boy was shocked.

“Don’t worry Hoonie, just focus on enjoying the rest of your summer...”


End file.
